


In the clouds

by Gymex



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: 2k, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Drama, Drama & Romance, First Love, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, I Love You, Illusions, Kissing, Last Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Memories, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad and Happy, Sex, Special Friends, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vanilla, Yaoi, dreamer - Freeform, dreamy dreamer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymex/pseuds/Gymex
Relationships: Jung Wooseok & Yang Hongseok, Jung Wooseok/Yang Hongseok
Kudos: 3





	In the clouds

Año 1448. En la provincia de Hanseong habitaba un chico encantador. Alto, risueño, y sobre todo, soñador. Pertenecía a una reducida clase social de la dinastía Joseon, _jungin_ , que eran aquellos que se dedicaban a ser médicos, intérpretes o traductores. En su caso, era hijo de una distinguida familia de doctores durante generaciones.  
Tenían un plan para él y su futuro, él estaba comprometido con una muchacha, la mujer más preciosa de la capital. Su nombre era Jisoo. Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero esos sentimientos no eran recíprocos mas ella no lo sabía. Querían que Wooseok hiciese el examen de acceso para ascender su estatus social y casarse con la joven, sin embargo, no quería ese destino para sí mismo, deseaba con locura a otra persona, que sus labios se posaran en los suyos con ternura y delicadeza, que le mimase y le cuidase, siempre se hacía ilusiones.  
A veces eso le carcomía por entro ya que lo anhelaba con tanta intensidad, otras sin embargo le hacía sentir cálido y acogido, pero era algo irreal o inalcanzable, lo más sufrible era que se intentaba convencer de que tenían algo especial o que era mutuo por las cosas que experimentaban por momentos y mantenían en secreto.  
  
Un día entre otros tantos, Wooseok estaba con Hongseok a la orilla del río. Él no sabía sobre sus sentimientos, pues el más joven nunca se lo dijo aunque daba por sentado que no hacía falta por las veladas que pasaban juntos en sitios secretos, ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo empezó a desarrollar dicho amor por su amigo, que era algo más mayor que él. Llevaban así dos años, desde que se conocieron al presentarles.  
  
— Hongseok, he estado pensando en una cosa. — murmuró. — Tú y yo… somos algo más que amigos, ¿no? Siempre me dices que soy especial, que no tenemos una amistad normal. — preguntó con un tono dubitativo en su voz, no sabía si era buena idea seguir por ese camino para iniciar una conversación que podría convertirse en algo amargo para el joven. — Hacemos cosas que, son singulares.  
  
— Wooseok. — interrumpió el mayor. — ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? — cuestionó con una ceja alzada que indicaba confusión aunque también curiosidad, pero sospechaba por dónde iban los tiros, no quería decirle nada para no romperle el corazón mas no deseaba tener esa conversación de nuevo. — A ver, sí que es cierto que hacemos particularidades, y eso nos hace tener una relación muy especial, yo te quiero, pero no creo que sea de la misma forma que tú lo haced conmigo, ¿entiendes? O tal vez me esté equivocando. Además. Tú ya estás comprometido con una hermosa mujer y deberías pensar en tu propio futuro. — todas esas palabras que Hongseok soltaba por sus gruesos labios eran algo que a Wooseok le chirriaba. No era la primera vez que le decían algo así, sentía que le querían cortar las alas y no dejar disfrutar de su vida o de lo que ansiaba con toda su alma. El mayor se percató de ello. — Lo siento.  
  
— No pasa nada, Hongseok. — se levantó del suelo. El joven no quería admitir lo que su amigo le dijo segundos antes. Seguía en su mundo, soñando con el día en el que el muchacho admitiría amarle y liberarle de la presión que tenía, sin embargo no iba a ser fácil, pero iba a por ello, quería su aprobación, su amor, no obstante, ¿se amaba así mismo? ¿miraba por sí mismo? En absoluto. No lo hacía. Se aferraba a un clavo ardiendo y no le importaba siempre y cuando le hiciera sentirse bien. — He de reunirme con mis padres. Si quieres verme, esta noche ellos estarán afuera.  
  
— ¿Y qué pasa con la señorita Jisoo? — preguntó Hongseok. — ¿No vendrá mañana a visitarte a primera hora para concretar cosas de la boda? Ya sabes que quiero ser el padrino. — comentó mientras se levantaba del césped que era cercano a la orilla del Han. — Pero sí, intentaré ir esta noche. Beberemos y charlaremos.  
  
Wooseok sonreía mientras su amigo hablaba, era perfecto, la persona adecuada para formar una vida hasta el día de su muerte, envejecer juntos con su especial relación. O así es como lo sentía, estaba por las nubes y nadie podía bajarlo. Soñaba despierto.  
Él se marchó entonces corriendo hasta su hogar, mientras que su amigo suspiró, ¿podría acaso hacer algo para que su amigo dejase de tener una ambición con algo que nunca iba a pasar? También quería que se preocupase por sí mismo, que se quisiera así mismo, que no le valiese con que alguien le diese un especial cariño o placer carnal. Si tenía que ser ambicioso, que fuese para su propio bien, pero con algo real de conseguir. Nada de amores imposibles. Eso le entristecía bastante, pues al fin y al cabo, eran amigos desde que el joven Wooseok tenía dieciocho años y él, veintidós.  
  
El tiempo transcurrió. Se le hizo eterno al muchacho, tenía ganas de ver a Hongseok, poder hablar de cosas interesantes, como algunos datos que aprendían, debatir sobre Confucio y sus ideas, lo que compartían con él o no, o incluso relatos de cuando eran pequeños para conocerse más a fondo, eso deseaba Wooseok. Quería aprovechar al máximo su relación especial. Esperaba mantenerlo en secreto pues no se veía con muy buenos ojos. Lo que fuese por compartir tiempo con la persona que amaba, ese tipo de cosas reforzaban los sentimientos del chico elevándolo hasta el cielo. Por fin llegó. Ya era hora.  
  
— ¡Oh! Has traído shoju, hyung. Has venido para embriagarme. — bromeó Wooseok.  
  
— Claro. No tengo mejor cosa que hacer que emborracharte. — rio levemente y pasó al interior del hanok de su amigo, iba a ser una noche bastante larga, y ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba. — ¿Me has echado de menos?  
  
— ¡Sí! ¡Muchísimo! — respondió alegremente. — Tanto, que he pensado en muchas cosas que podríamos hacer, ¿sabes? — le agarró de la mano para llevarle hasta el salón de estar.  
  
Hongseok se sentó, esperaba a que el anfitrión trajese un par de pequeños vasos de cerámica para poder beber, cosa que hizo en un santiamén, acomodándose luego a su lado. Su amigo sirvió el licor, delicioso para los jóvenes, ¡cuántas botellas habrán compartido a lo largo de esos años juntos! ¡cuántas veces el mayor fue la causa de que el joven tuviese el sueño de estar a su lado queriéndose como lo hacían!  
Como siempre, se miraban a los ojos hasta que uno de ellos perdiese la cordura. Esta vez fue Hongseok quien se abalanzó sobre el joven apoderándose de su cuerpo con sus voluminosos labios, besándolo en los suyos, haciendo un camino hasta su cuello. En parte eso estaba mal. Si no quería que él se hiciese ilusiones, ¿por qué seguía teniendo relaciones con él? Tal vez por costumbre, como si de una tradición se tratase.  
  
— Hoy has sido tú el que se ha lanzado. —comentó entre leves jadeos provocados por su amigo. Ya quería escuchar un te amo. Lo esperaba impacientemente, mas no se precipitaba ni lo manifestaba. Era momento de disfrutar otras cosas.  
  
Él no pronunció palabra alguna, seguía con ello. Con su zurda le iba desatando el hanbok mientras que con la derecha acariciaba el pelo a la misma vez que Wooseok le despojaba de sus prendas así hasta que quedaron semidesnudos en el suelo del habitáculo donde se encontraban. Eso no estaba prohibido pero era algo tabú. Ya se mató a un rey por ello siglos atrás por la imagen que daba. Sin embargo no era su preocupación.  
Hongseok dejaba alguna que otra marca sobre la piel del chico sin desasosiego elevándolo hasta el paraíso del placer. Introdujo en la boca del zagal sus dedos, este los lamió como de hábito y al poco los dirigió hasta su entrada.  
  
— Fíjate tú que hoy está tu cuerpo colaborando mucho más. —le susurró en el oído. — ¿Tu interior me desea? — Wooseok soltó un gemido en forma de respuesta, era bastante obvio.  
  
De nuevo atrapó sus labios con energía, con ganas. Con su mano libre agarró sus muñecas situándolas encima de su cabeza así hasta que dilató gracias a sus dígitos que se movían dentro de él, que les retiró al instante y lo siguiente fue clavar su erección en lo más profundo de su ser, arrancando un grito de satisfacción de parte de su amigo. Él rodeó la cintura del mayor con sus piernas para sentirle más en su cuerpo rindiéndose ante el deleite. Su espalda arqueaba cuando su miembro comenzaba a tener atención por parte de la mano libre de Hongseok. Soltó sus muñecas. Éste abrazó su ancha espalda clavando sus uñas en su carne. No podía aguantar; sus muslos empezaban a tener espasmos por el clímax, sus respiraciones se aceleraban y se sincronizaban a la perfección hasta que Wooseok liberó su simiente y su amigo hizo lo mismo pero en su interior por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cosa que le dio ilusiones al joven.  
  
— Hongseok — dijo con voz entrecortada a causa de su jadeo.  
  
— Wooseok — se dejó caer en su pecho, inhalando y exhalando, trataba de recuperar el aliento. — Es la última vez que hacemos esto. — aquello fue como un jarrón de agua fría para él. ¿Cómo que la última vez? — A parte de que va a ser imposible porque me marcho a Jeolla, ya por tu propio bien.  
  
— ¿Cómo que por mi propio bien? — preguntó. — ¿Por qué te vas a Jeolla? ¿Es que no significo nada para ti? Creía que en el fondo me amabas.  
  
— No hagas esto más difícil. Nunca fuimos novios, nunca sentí ese tipo de amor por ti, ya te lo dije esta mañana junto al río. No sé por qué nunca me haces caso. — resopló y se reincorporó mientras se ponía sus prendas, el otro chico aún seguía en shock, no gesticulaba palabra alguna. Todos sus sueños se habían hecho añicos. — Sí que te he querido y lo sigo haciendo de una forma muy especial, pero estos actos deben cesar. Tú vas a contraer matrimonio con la mujer más hermosa de la urbe, tendrás una vida de yangban porque aprobarás el gwageo y en un futuro tendrás unos hermosos hijos.  
  
— ¡Pero yo no quiero eso Hongseok! ¡Quiero estar a tu lado! — tras decir eso, recibió una bofetada por parte del mayor, físicamente eso no le afectaba. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — sus ojos cristalizaron, él apoyaba su mano en la mejilla.  
  
— ¡Madura de una vez! Te he dicho que no se puede. ¿Crees que yo acaso quiero irme?— vociferó enfadado. — Y límpiate de una vez. — se levantó enojado. — Me voy. Partiré mañana por la tarde. — abandonó el lugar, dejando solo al joven que tenía ganas de sollozar.  
  
Este se limpió y se vistió. Ya no tenía ganas de nada, solo de beber hasta el amanecer para ahogar sus sueños frustrados, no terminó buena idea ilusionarse con algo que nunca fue real por mucho que los sentimientos eran sinceros y honestos. Había aprendido la lección por las malas, algo que podría haber evitado. Debía quererse así mismo y no lanzarse a la primera persona que le hiciese algo de caso. Lloraba porque le dolía el hecho de que nunca volvería a verle, pero al menos tenía oportunidad de despedirse.  
  
Al día siguiente, tal como se planeó con antelación, recibió a la señorita con educación. Si iba a empezar a dirigir su vida por muy joven que fuese, debía empezar al momento.  
  
— Buenos días Jisoo. — saludó ocultando su resaca matutina. — Me gustaría que hablásemos sobre nuestro compromiso y, es que me gustaría romperlo. — soltó de repente cuando la mujer se había acomodado en el salón, esto le rompió el corazón.  
  
— ¿Cómo que romperlo? Llevamos un año así, y estamos a nada de contraer el matrimonio. ¿No prefieres recapacitar? — estaba destrozada.  
  
— Y eso he hecho, recapacitar. Mira, no siento lo mismo por ti, y creo que deberías estar con alguien que te ame al igual que tú a esa persona, dando igual su género. Yo amo a otra persona a la que debo de renunciar por nuestro bien. — confesó — sobre todo por mí. De momento tengo planeado hacer la prueba y ascender a mi familia de jerarquía, no tengo otro remedio. Pero siempre podemos ser amigos, Jisoo. Eres una persona increíble y la persona que acabe casándose contigo será afortunada. — dicho eso, la joven se despidió de él y se marchó. Iba a ser un camino muy duro, pero conseguiría tener los pies más en el suelo, mejorar. Quién sabía lo que podía deparar la vida.  
  
Cuando atardeció, se dirigió a la casa de su amigo, él ya no estaba, solo sus padres y los sirvientes. Se había marchado pero por suerte el más fiel de los criados le entregó una carta a Wooseok. Éste la aceptó con mucho gusto y mientras iba a su casa la iba leyendo.  
  
 _❝Querido Wooseok:_  
  
 _Siento mucho la pelea de anoche. No quería que esto terminase, pero por obligación he de marcharme. Te habría llevado conmigo pero tienes tus qué haceres. Eres muy especial para mí aunque lamento no sentir lo mismo que tú hacia mi persona, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me lo pase bien contigo. No te preocupes por mí. Unos amigos de mis padres me acogerán, me han comentado que tienen un hijo de casi tu edad y debo ser el ayudante de su tutor. Crece bien y disfruta. Espero que nos volvamos a ver en algún punto de nuestras vidas_  
  
 _Te quiero, Hongseok.❞_  
  
Al leerla, derramó lágrimas. No se esperaba que esa carta le haría trizas por dentro. Pero en parte se encontraba aliviado, no estaba enfadado con él y era probable que se reencontrasen como dos viejos amigos muy especiales.  
  
Dos años después, en el año 1450 poco después de la muerte del rey Sejong el Grande, habían dos chicos corriendo por las calles entre risas. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo color dorado, algo bastante extraño. Las carcajadas de los chicos le hacían recordar esos momentos que vivió con su amigo Hongseok.


End file.
